Taters/Season 1 Episode 6
Taters - Season 1 Episode 6 is the sixth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise It's a completely ordinary day! At least, it was a completely ordinary day, until a group of weird colourful clones appear out of nowhere and set up their new cafe - PO-TA-TO Cafe - right beside Ryder and his friends' "Taters Cafe". Ryder doesn't believe that the clones will be able to beat them, well, not until they see that they are already getting bombarded by customers the second they open. Will Ryder and his friends be able to prevent Taters Cafe from being shut down? Characters Starring in Episode *Collie *Platypus *Skyder *Rylon *Blaiko *Rue Jay *Lorculine *Ryder the Weasel *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Unnamed citizens Script Taters Scooter Race Park It starts with Collie and Platypus walking up the track, having some kind of plan to shut down Taters in their heads. Suddenly, they run into a group of animals. At first Collie thinks they are the Taters group, but then realises that they are the wrong colours. Collie: "Who are you creeps?" They look like the Taters guys, except the Ryder guy is blue, orange, purple and pink, the Skylon guy is blue, the Raiko guy is orange, the Blue Jay guy is purple and the Porcupine girl is pink. Ryder Clone: (Sounding like a guy Porcupine) "Let me introduce you facies to ourselves! I'm Skyder, that's Rylon, that's Blaiko, that's Rue Jay, and that's Lorculine, my future wife!" Lorculine: (Sounding like a girl Ryder) "What the heck!" Collie: "Okay..." The blue Skylon clone suddenly turns around. (Sounding like Blue Jay) "Oh, my lovely! You're gorgeous!" He gets down on his knees in front of Collie. "Marry me, my hero! We will live together forever. We will never break up, my dear. You are my world." Collie: "Get away from me!" She shoves Platypus in front of her. "Platypus, help me!" Platypus just stands there. He grabs Rylon's fur trying to keep him away from Collie, but he doesn't really seem like he's trying. The others just stand in the background staring at them blankly, until Rylon smacks Platypus and he falls down, his glasses falling off. Just then, Ryder and his friends come walking up. Raiko: "PLATYPUS HAS NO EYES!!!" Ryder: "What??!!" Skylon: "What the heck is going on over here? Who are these weird clones?!" Skyder walks up to them. "Hello facies! Let me introduce ourselves! I'm Skyder, that's Rylon, that's Blaiko, that's Rue Jay, and that's Lorculine, my future wife!" Lorculine: "I'm not you're future wife, you creep!" Porcupine: "WELL THEN." Ryder: "What are you guys doing here?!" Skyder: "We've came to set up our new cafe, PO-TA-TO Cafe! We'll have you guys shut down in no time!" Skylon: "You can't do that!" Rue Jay: (Very seriously) "Sure we can. You just watch us." Ryder: "What the heck..." Rylon: "We're gonna have a kid, Collie! We'll name her Gertrudestein, that is, if she's a girl. What do you think would be a good name for a boy?" Collie: "Skylon! Save me from this freak! He even knows my name!" Collie runs and hides behind Skylon. Skylon: "Um..." (Slowly moves away from Collie). Skyder: "Well, good look with your LAME Taters snort Cafe! PO-TA-TO Cafe will out win you guys in no time! Ha ha ha!" The weird clone group walks away towards Taters as they laugh very fakely. Skylon: "That was...weird..." Collie: "I hate to say this, but I think Platypus and I are gonna have to side up with you dummies. We need to get rid of that Rylon creep!" Platypus walks up beside her and puts on his oh glasses. Blue Jay: "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THEM, FACIES?" Porcupine: "I know, we could put Ryder's face everywhere!" Ryder: "What? No! I doubt they will be able to be better than Taters Cafe, anyway." They begin walking back towards Taters Cafe. As they approach it, they all gasp at the site of a larger building right beside it, marked "PO-TA-TO Cafe" with loads of people already walking in. Skylon: "What the heck! How did they-" Raiko: "Okay, we are gonna have to do something about these weirdoes..." Collie begins to hide behind Skylon again when she sees Rylon waving at her, holding a giant poster of her face. Ryder: "What the heck...that guy's like Porcupine..." Porcupine: "Oh Ryder, I'm not THAT creepy!" Ryder: "Uh, actually..." Blue Jay: "I KNOW, WE WILL BRIBE 'EM SNORTIES WITH SOME BLUEBERRY PLASTIC!!!" Blue Jay begins pulling blueberry plastic out from nowhere and starts offering it to them. Rue Jay: "I absolutely loath blueberry plastic! Get such filth away from my presence!" Blue Jay: "WHAT?" Ryder: "That's not gonna work!" He notices as Blaiko is throwing eggs at Taters Cafe. Raiko: "Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" He runs up to Blaiko. Blaiko: "GO AWAY, YOU SNORTY FACE!" Raiko: "Stop egging our cafe!" Blaiko: "EGGS!" He drops the egg carton on the grass and runs away. Ryder and the others walk up behind Raiko. Ryder: "I wonder what they even serve here..." Skyder (Suddenly appearing out of nowhere) "Potatoes, potatoes, and more potatoes!" He runs away to go serve his hungry customers. Ryder: "I like potatoes, but...only potatoes? That's kinda lame..." Skylon: "Yeah, I don't get how they already have so many customers, either!" Porcupine: "I know! Why won't we have a delectable cook off? Then we could compare our food and see who's is more delectable!" Ryder: "I guess that could work...Raiko and I could help serve!" Skylon: "I'll cook then, I guess!" Collie: "Platypus and I will cook too!" Skylon gives her a look. Porcupine: "Blue Jay and I will keep things under control!" Skylon: (Mumbling) "Why you guys?" Raiko: "Okay, let's get this started!" Ryder: "I'll go tell Skyder about this!" Ryder runs away and finds Skyder. Ryder: "We have a fair idea. We'll have a cook off. Whoever can make the best food wins, okay?" Skyder: "No!" Ryder: "Please?" Skyder: "Fine. But I just know we will be the winners!" Ryder: "Yeah sure, whatever." Ryder runs back over to the others. Ryder: "Okay, let's get this started!" Skylon, Collie and Platypus run into the kitchen to start cooking. After a while, they only have some food out, yet no one is eating it. They are all eating the food served from the PO-TA-TO Cafe. Raiko: "This isn't working! We need more...energy or something!" Ryder: "Yeah..." He thinks for a moment. Porcupine: "I know, we could attach jumper cables to the back of your lovely scooter! You can ride around to charge up enough energy, and then we could attach it to the grill!" Raiko: "Brilliant!" Ryder: "Okay, let's do that!" Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder is at the start like on his scooter with jumper cables attached to the back. Porcupine is randomly standing there. Porcupine: "Go!" Ryder: "This isn't a race, but okay!" He speeds off. Porcupine just stands there, blankly. "This is exciting!" Taters Cafe/PO-TA-TO Cafe Everyone is still continuing to cook and serve food. Blue Jay: "COME ONE, COME ON! GET SOME DELECTABLE TREATS WHILE IT'S STILL HOT!" No one even looks at them. Blaiko: "Ha ha! No one gives a heed to your snorty food!" Blue Jay: "Sure they do! RESPIRER PAR LE NEZ!" Blaiko: "What? You don't even make sense, snort." At the grill (which is in front of the restaurant) Skylon: "I wish Ryder would hurry up!" Collie: "Yeah, he's taking like, forever!" Skylon: "He better be quick..." Raiko suddenly runs in. Raiko: "I think we're ready!" Skylon: "It's about time!" Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder is speeding around the track in very fast circles while the cables fly all over the freaking place. Raiko runs out from nowhere. Raiko: "I think we're ready, Ryder! Get the cables to the grill!" Ryder slows down beside Porcupine. Porcupine grabs the cables and runs back over to the cafe. She drags the cables over to the grill. Porcupine: "WATCH OUT, FACIES!" Skylon, Collie and Platypus jump back. Porcupine attaches the cables to the grill. Suddenly, the grill explodes, and magically perfect food comes out of it, shoots into the sky, and lands back down on the tables completely perfectly. There are even some pies and cakes there, which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. Okay. Everyone that was busy enjoying the food from PO-TA-TO Cafe notices the masterpiece, and shuffles over to tables of Taters Cafe. They begin eating the food, enjoying it over-exaggeratedly. Random Person: "This food is just absolutely delectable!" Random other Person: "It's the best food I've ever eaten! It's five-star quality!" Everyone except the weird PO-TA-TO clone people start cheering. The clones just stand there, blankly. Skyder: "Well, there goes that career. Let's go, guys." Skyder presses a button on a remote control he literally got from nowhere. The PO-TA-TO Cafe begins to fold up until it's just a box with a handle. Skyder grabs the handle and begins pulling it away while Rylon jumps on it and sits on it, waving at Collie as they slowly disappear. Skylon: "Well, there goes that problem!" Collie: "Yeah, that Rylon guy was like, really freaking me out!" Skylon: "Uh, sure, that too...?" Everyone continues to cheer as it fades to credits. Credits Scene after credits at Collie's house Collie and Platypus are at Collie's house. Collie opens the door to her house and steps in, and screams when she see's Rylon pictures all over her house with a little box on the floor which is open, and inside is a ring. Collie: "How did that freak like find my house?" Platypus just shrugs as he eats an acorn. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39